Xeno King Vegeta
is an incarnation of King Vegeta from a world separate to the main timeline who is a member of the Dark Empire. Appearance Unlike his main timeline counterpart, Xeno King Vegeta sports a red cloak with a hood that he keeps up and for a period of time also wore a time breaker mask and one hank of his hair is red. Without the mask, his eyes are shown to be black with red irises which may be a result of him controlling the power of darkness given from the mask. By the time of his return, he has gained armor akin to the classic Saiyan armor. Personality Xeno King Vegeta appears to hold a severe grudge over both Frieza and also Beerus. He let himself be controlled by the Dark Empire in order to gain power over the darkness and after having controlled it now seeks to travel back in time to defeat them. Biography History Like his main dimension counterpart, Xeno King Vegeta was humiliated by his world's Beerus at some point, and experienced Xeno Frieza wiping out the Saiyans. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark Empire Saga ;Advent of Mechikabura Saga Xeno King Vegeta was brought back by Mechikabura in order to act as his servant. In the manga, the Dark-Masked King joins Mechikabura and his comrade Demon God Salsa to a visit to the Tree of Might where they confront Xeno Turles who has the Four-Star Dark Dragon Ball merged in his chest. The Dark-Masked King attacks Turles and quickly knocks him flying into the Tree behind him. He returns to his master's side after Mechikabura recovers the ball from Turles. ;Mechikabura Revival Saga Sometime after he follows Xeno Paragus after he is sent through a wormhole with the intent to assassinate him. There he confronts Xeno Bardock, the Dark-Masked King powers up further, shattering his mask and removing his cloak to reveal himself as King Vegeta. When Bardock chastises him for being mind controlled by the Dark Empire, he tells him that he allowed it to happen so he could gain power over it and that he has now gained control over the darkness. He explains his intent to go back in time to eradicate both Frieza and Beerus and asks both Bardock and Paragus if they will join him. Xeno Bardock refuses and places a partially destroyed mask on his face and powers up to Super Saiyan 3, surprising Xeno King Vegeta. While fighting Xeno Bardock, Xeno King Vegeta is surprised to find he's having this much fun fighting a low-class warrior. Wanting to finally get revenge Xeno Paragus attacks Xeno King Vegeta from behind, and Xeno King Vegeta is shocked a low-class warrior could damage him. When Xeno Bardock fires a powerful blast towards Xeno King Vegeta, he counters it which results in a powerful explosion and the victor of the battle being unknown. Power Xeno King Vegeta is exceptionally powerful thanks to being the personification of Mechikabura's magic power.Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission! chapter 6, "Time of the Dark Demon Realm's Resurrection" ;Manga In the manga, when he fights Xeno Turles (Four-Star Dark Dragon Ball merged) he is able to quickly send him flying backward. After the battle Mechikabura realizes that the initial power of the Dark-Masked King is not that good and he needs to increase the amount of magical power in the Dark-Masked King. Xeno King Vegeta easily takes down base Xeno Bardock and Xeno Paragus and shrugs off a sneak attack from Xeno Paragus, killing him afterwards. Xeno King Vegeta believes that with this power he will be able to travel back to the genocide of the Saiyans and wipe out both Frieza and Beerus. When Xeno Bardock becomes the Masked Saiyan once more and becomes Super Saiyan 3 he proves to be able to battle Xeno King Vegeta. ;Game Xeno King Vegeta is able to defeat Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Bardock, though is weakened enough that he is taken out by a sneak attack from Xeno Paragus. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Dark King's Flash' - Xeno King Vegeta's Super Attack in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. It is a dark energy wave similar to Black-Masked Saiyan's Dark Final Flash. *'Dark King's Blazer' Forms and Transformations Dark-Masked King Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission is a state taken on by Xeno King Vegeta when under Time Breaker mind control. In this state, he is the personification of Mechikabura's magic power. Dark Evolution Dark Evolution is a state that Xeno King Vegeta takes on after removing his mask, making him powered up compared to his base form. One strand of his hair is red and the rest is black. His eyes are black with red pupils. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Banjō Ginga Battles ;Manga *Xeno King Vegeta (Dark-Masked King) vs. Xeno Turles (Four-Star Dark Dragon Ball) *Xeno King Vegeta vs. Xeno Paragus *Xeno King Vegeta vs. Xeno Bardock (Super Saiyan 3 w/ Time Breaker Mask) ;Game *Xeno King Vegeta (Dark-Masked King) and Demon Realm Soldiers vs. Xeno Trunks and Xeno Vegeta *Xeno King Vegeta (Dark-Masked King), Salsa and Mechikabura vs. Xeno Trunks and Xeno Vegeta *Xeno King Vegeta (Dark-Masked King), Xeno Paragus and Demon Realm Soldiers vs. the Time Patrol *Xeno King Vegeta (Dark-Masked King) and Xeno Paragus vs. Xeno Bardock (Base/Super Saiyan 3) *Xeno King Vegeta vs. Xeno Bardock (Super Saiyan 4) List of characters killed by Xeno King Vegeta *Xeno Paragus - Killed in the manga version of the Dark Empire Saga. Trivia *All of his fights in the Dark Empire Saga have been against other Saiyans such as Xeno Turles (in the trailers and manga), Xeno Trunks and Xeno Vegeta (in the game), Dark Broly (in a trailer) and Xeno Bardock (in the game and manga). Broly was sentenced to death by King Vegeta as a baby only to escape death and Planet Vegeta's destruction. His fight with Xeno Bardock references their status as the fathers of Vegeta and Goku respectively. Additionally, Xeno Paragus attacks him in revenge due their past history. **During the Dark King Mechikabura Saga, in the game after acquiring Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Bardock tries to call a cease-fire between himself and Xeno King Vegeta by appealing to Xeno King Vegeta's Saiyan pride. This can be seen as another parallel to evolution of their son's rivalry (who started off adversaries before calling a truce to teaming up). *Xeno King Vegeta use of Mechikabura's dark power to increase his own strength and acquire a corrupt form is similar to Vegeta's use of Babidi magic to acquire his Prince of Destruction form. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Time Breakers Category:Characters who can fly Category:Kings Category:Villains Category:Saiyans Category:Fathers Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Tyrants Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased